If a user would like to use a computing device at another location, the user can move the entire computing device from one location to another. This may include the user moving multiple components of the computing device from one location to another. Additionally, this can lead to frustration as the user makes multiple trips back and forth and may lead to accidental drops which can damage the computing device or injure the user. Alternatively, the user can use a first computing device to remotely connect to a second computing device. This can lead to increased costs as the user operates and maintains the software and hardware components of two independent computing devices.